


Personate

by rubylily



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: F/F, Romance, Uniform Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-27
Updated: 2012-10-27
Packaged: 2017-11-17 04:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubylily/pseuds/rubylily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a witch hunt, Madoka finds herself admiring Mami's uniform.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Personate

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for kink_bingo, with uniforms/military as the kink.

A solitary streetlamp stood in the center of the clearing in the park, in a cement circle, surrounded on all sides by barren trees with only a small path leading outwards. The lamp shone dimly, a dark yellow light, but moths were still drawn to it, their wings silent and nearly invisible.

Madoka shivered, wrapping her arms protectively around herself. It was night, and the air was chill. The seasons were beginning to change, as the trees were losing their leaves. She never really liked how barren trees looked in winter, and she was always sad when summer began to fade. But right now, she wasn't uncomfortable or scared; she was with Tomoe Mami, after all.

A single bang rang out, and Mami stepped in front of Madoka, still in her magical girl guise, and the rifle in her hands vanished as a small smile came upon her life. "Once again, it was simply a familiar that got lost," she said. "But even so, I took care of it. It wouldn't do to let it mature into a witch."

Mami looked so calm, so cool, that Madoka just wanted to stare at and admire her. Although the single streetlight was dim, her uniform still seemed to shine in this darkness.

As Madoka remained silent, the smile disappeared from Mami's lips. "Kaname-san?" she said. "Is something the matter?"

"U-Um, n-no, not at all…!" Madoka quickly replied, waving her hands fanatically. "I was just thinking about your uniform… did you get to pick it out?"

Mami's expression relaxed. "Subconsciously, maybe, but the first time I transformed I was already wearing this uniform," she explained. "Kyubey tells me it's another way the strength of my inner heart manifests. I'm certain the uniforms you and Miki-san would also be beautiful." Her mysterious smile widened. "And likely be pink and blue."

"Huh?" Madoka found herself taken aback. "What makes you so sure about that, Mami-san?"

Mami smoothed out the ruffles of her skirt. "The color scheme seems to be partly based around hair color, of all things. Akemi-san's hair is black, so her scheme is mostly black, and I once knew another magical girl with red hair, and her dress was red as well…" Once again, her expression changed, Madoka still couldn't read her, but it was clear she was no longer smiling.

"Mami-san…?" Madoka asked, taking a step closer to Mami and reaching out to grip her arm. The cloth underneath her hand was soft, and she couldn't quite place the fabric. "Um, what is your uniform made of?" she asked in an attempt to change the subject.

That small smile once again returned to Mami's lips. "I don't think it has a name, but I don't believe it's of this world either," she answered. "It doesn't tear easily, and even when it does, it's easily mended. Blood can't stain it either, I've noticed."

"B-Blood?" Madoka repeated, recoiling instinctively.

"Yes, blood." Mami's tone grew serious. "The life of a magical girl is dangerous. Injury is all but a guarantee. A magical girl's injuries do heal faster than normal, but we are not immortal. That's why you have to think about this choice carefully, Kaname-san."

"I…" The words died in Madoka's throat. She did realize being a magical girl was more than just putting on a pretty costume. She wanted more strength, the strength to protect her family, her friends, and her city. She knew she was weak and useless, but if she could have the strength symbolized by such a uniform…

Sensing Madoka's hesitation, Mami reached for Madoka's hand and laid it over her heart. Madoka's cheeks became red, but embarrassment quickly gave way to awe as she felt Mami's heartbeat.

"I chose to live," Mami began, her fingers enclosing around Madoka's hand. "'To connect to life,' as Kyubey put it. And I don't regret it. I want to use my new life to protect this world."

The light from the single light created shadows upon Mami's face, so her expression wasn't entirely readable, but Madoka imagined she was smiling.

Madoka's rose-colored eyes fell from Mami's face to her body. Her magical girl costume seemed to fit her perfectly. It wasn't too tight, but it accentuated her curves; her thighs, her hips, her waist, and her breasts. She looked so mature, almost like an adult.

Almost without thinking, Madoka raised her free hand to touch Mami's shoulder, feeling the fabric of the pristine white blouse. It hugged close to her large breasts, and before Madoka realized it, her hand was on one of Mami's breasts, lightly squeezing the soft flesh.

Her cheeks flushed, Madoka hastily stepped back, her eyes wide in shock. "I'm sorry, Mami-san!" she exclaimed. "I don't know-"

Mami silenced Madoka by placing a finger on her lips. "My, how bold, Kaname-san," she teased, her face still framed in shadow. "But if you admire me that much…" Before giving Madoka a chance to react, Mami pulled the shorter girl into her arms and then pressed her lips against Madoka's, kissing her deeply and passionately.

Madoka froze. Even through her clothes she could still feel the softness of Mami's magical girl costume, and her breasts were pressed tightly against Madoka's own. Slowly, she wrapped her arms around Mami's back, not quite managing to ease into the sudden kiss.

After what felt like an eternity, Mami broke the kiss and then lowered her lips close to Madoka's ear. "It's a shame Miki-san couldn't join us," she whispered in a warm voice.

"B-But she's out with her parents right now…" Madoka forced out, her heart racing and her body feeling as if it were on fire.

"I know," Mami replied, releasing Madoka and taking a step back. She still smiled that same quiet smile. "I should take you home before your parents began to worry, now shouldn't I?"

Madoka could only nod in response, and she couldn't bring herself to meet Mami's gaze.

Mami's smile didn't waver, and she turned to leave the area, and as Madoka followed her, she transformed back into her plain school uniform. A cold wind nipped at Madoka, but she said nothing as she stayed close to Mami.

Once the two girls vanished into the trees, the light of the solitary streetlamp finally faded.


End file.
